Teru-Teru Bozu
by memoryru
Summary: "Itu teru-teru bozu, 'kan?"/"Kenapa dipasang terbalik?"/"Biar hujan." / AkaKuro / Takut salah genre [sequel abal, akashi OOC]


Teru-Teru Bozu

_Disclaimer : KnB Cuma punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei_

_Inspirated : a novel by Rafandha._

_._

_._

_._

Waktu itu aku yang sedang jalan-jalan pagi—sekedar mengisi waktu luang— melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri tegap memandangi sebuah pohon.

Ia mungkin seumuran denganku, lelaki dengan rambut baby blue itu entah mengapa membuatku penasaran, sehingga aku berpikir untuk menyapanya saja. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat ia menggenggam sesuatu.

—Sebuah Teru-Teru Bozu

.

.

.

"Itu teru-teru bozu, 'kan?" Tanyaku langsung to the point, ia menatapku sekilas, kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula.

Ditangannya itu sudah ada sebuah teru-teru bozu yang siap untuk digantungkan. Aku memperhatikan tangannya yang terus menggenggam erat boneka tisu itu.

Aku mendadak diam ketika ia menggantungkan boneka itu di pohon dengan posisi yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa dipasang terbalik?" Tanyaku heran setelah memastikan bahwa yang kulihat adalah benar.

Ia berbalik menghadapku, tatapannya yang sungguh datar itu membuatku tak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Biar hujan." Jawabnya pendek.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap pemuda dihadapanku yang sedang menggantungkan boneka berkapala botak itu di pohon. Kenapa ia menginginkan hujan? Bukannya hujan di pagi hari akan membuatmu telat ke sekolah, di siang hari membuatmu tak bisa bermain, dan di sore hari membuatmu tak bisa pulang ke rumah?

"Kau suka hujan?" Tanyaku lagi, aku yang tak suka mencampuri urusan orang mendadak jadi ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini selanjutnya.

"Tidak." Ujarnya sambil berusaha mengikatkan simpul pada pohon itu.

Dia gila? Dia ingin hujan tapi tak suka hujan?

Aku mengamati parasnya. Kulitnya yang putih dan matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu, serta tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi membuatku gemas setengah mati, seperti ingin mencubitnya.

Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya. Ia langsung saja berlari kecil meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela napas, terkadang sakit hati juga ketika dicuekin itu. Aku menatap boneka teru-teru bozu yang dipasang di pohon itu.

"Hm?"

Boneka itu…

.

.

.

Kenapa memasang ekspresi sedih?

.

.

.

"Masih memasang itu?"

Aku melihat pemuda itu pada hari berikutnya. Ia memakai baju kasual yang menurutku sangat cocok untuknya, ia berdiri di pohon yang sudah hampir meranggas. Kemarin, hari sangat cerah, bahkan cenderung panas. Jadi dapat disimpulkan teru-teru bozunya tidak berhasil kemarin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku lantas mendekat padanya, mencoba membantunya mengaitkan boneka itu ke pohon, kasihan juga melihatnya terus-terusan menjinjit begitu.

"Tsuyu baru berakhir dua minggu yang lalu. Dan, kau pikir hujan akan turun?"

Ia melirikku sekilas, "Apa salahnya berharap?" Katanya santai, seakan mengejekku.

Apa yang dia katakan tidak salah memang, "Memang sih. Tapi, harapan kadang membuatmu buta. Tidak berpikir realistis." Sanggahku menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

Kemudian hening, mungkin ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataanku.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Ia tiba-tiba menunduk, membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

Kujawab saja, "Ya, sama-sama." Diselingi dengan senyuman.

Setelah itu ia berlari lagi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, tak ada yang terjadi. Hujan tidak turun seperti yang diharapkan anak itu. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar sore ini untuk menemui pemuda itu lagi.

Dan aku berhasil menemukannya di atas jembatan, ia sedang menatap aliran air sungai yang terlihat tenang.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih ingin membuat teru-teru bozu lagi?"

Ia cukup terkejut mendengar suaraku yang tiba-tiba muncul, lantas ia menjauhkan jaraknya dan menatapku kosong.

"Aku akan membuatnya sampai hujan turun."

Aku kembali dibuat bingung olehnya, "Heh, kau bilang kau tidak suka hujan, kenapa kau malah ingin hujan turun?"

Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh aneh konsep yang ada di kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa orang yang tidak menyukai sesuatu, tapi mengharuskan sesuatu itu hadir? Aneh.

Ia kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karena…" Ia memutus kalimatnya, masih merangkai kata-kata mungkin.

Setelah itu tak ada jawaban darinya, ia pamit pergi dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Sehingga membuatku semakin penasaran dengan kata-katanya selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Takdir tak selamanya kejam—memang. Tuhan mempertemukanku lagi dengannya, di stasiun kereta. Kulihat ia menggunakan seragam Seirin. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau murid SMA?"

Ia hanya mengangguk, tak sekalipun memperhatikanku. Ia sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca, yang ia pegang sejak mulai naik kereta hingga turun dari kereta.

"Oh iya, kau masih belum memberitahuku."

Ia menghentikan pergerakan kakinya ketika kami keluar dari stasiun, "Soal apa?" Ia berbalik.

"Kenapa… Kau ingin hujan turun, sedangkan kau sendiri tak menyukainya."

Ia tersenyum, meski tipis sekali—kasat mata—.

"Karena… Karena… Hanya setelah hujanlah aku bisa bahagia."

Aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca, seperti akan ada air yang jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku harus pergi."

Dan kembali aku dibuat penasaran olehnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hujan turun rintik-rintik.

Aku mengamati butir-butir itu dari balik jendela kamarku. Aku tidak suka hujan. Hujan melambatkan semua hal, termasuk waktu. Aku akhirnya memilih untuk menjawab teka-teki silang yang tergeletak di meja belajarku yang baru keselesaikan setengahnya.

Hari ini, hujan turun rintik-rintik.

Mendadak aroma hujan mengingatkanku pada pemuda itu. Pastilah saat ini ia sedang tersenyum bahagia melihat teru-teru bozu-nya berhasil. Atau, mungkin saat ini ia sedang menari-nari di bawah hujan? Ataukah ia lebih memilih meringkuk di atas kasur, mengenakan selimut tebal dan tersenyum bahagia?

Pikiran-pikiranku tentangnya membayang seiring turunnya hujan. Yang jelas, pastilah ia sedang bahagia sekarang.

Tunggu, kenapa aku malah memikirkan pemuda itu?

.

.

.

Rasa penasaran membawaku kembali ke taman keesokan harinya. Entah mengapa aku mengharapkan sosok pemuda itu datang.

Dan sesuai perkiraanku, pemuda itu memang ada. Di tempat yang sama, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa datang lagi?" Tanyaku heran. Kemarin hujan, seharusnya ia tidak datang ke sini lagi untuk memasangkan boneka itu.

Ia memandang lurus ke depan, "Kemarin, tidak ada dia." Katanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia?"

"Iya."

Dia? Siapa dia? Mendadak, ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di ulu hatiku. Namun entah, tak bisa kudeskripsikan siapa yang disebut dia itu olehnya.

"Maksudmu?" Aku bertanya lagi, masih penasaran.

"Dia… Pelanginya tidak ada."

"Eh?"

"Kemarin, tidak ada pelangi."

Aku merasakan ledakan-ledakan tadi langsung diguyur air es.

"Kau… Selama ini… hanya pelangi?" Aku berusaha menenangkan sokku yang agak berlebihan ini, dia hanya ingin pelangi? Betapa tidak warasnya lelaki ini.

Dia mengangguk paham, "Ya, pelangi."

Tiba-tiba saat ia menunduk, kulihat sebuah butiran-butiran mulai keluar dari sudut matanya, aku mulai panik, akan lucu jadinya jika aku terlihat seperti teroris yang membuat seseorang menangis begini.

Aku lantas memeluknya, pelan. Aku tidak peduli ini tempat umum atau apa, tapi aku merasa seperti ingin… melindunginya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"

"Ibu bilang, pelangi adalah jalan menuju surga," ia membuka cerita, "saat kau tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, kau akan menjelma menjadi spektrum warna pelangi."

Aku pernah dengar tentang mitos itu dari ibuku ketika masih kecil, tak kusangka masih ada yang percaya mitos itu.

"ibu bilang, kita bisa menemui orang-orang yang tidak ada saat datang pelangi. Dan itu yang aku lakukan setiap hari, aku… ingin bertemu ibu."

Aku tertegun seketika, "Dia?"

"Meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Saat tsuyu. Hujan-hujan, ia tertabrak truk."

Aku bisa melihat air matanya itu, refleks kuseka saja dengan tangan kananku.

"Sekali saja, aku… ingin bertemu dengannya."

Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat air mata itu lagi.

"Aku… Ingin bertemu ibu."

Tidak, kumohon jangan menangis lagi.

"Biarkan, pelangi itu datang."

Aku tidak tega mendengarnya menangis seperti itu terus.

.

.

.

Pompa angin dan kaca.

Aku memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam tas selempang yang kukenakan, lalu mengayuh sepeda ke taman.

Dia pasti ada disana.

Pasti.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan ke sini." Aku berujar ketika melihat pemuda itu.

Tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Masih tanpa ekspresi. Masih tanpa senyum. Masih sedih.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar." Tanpa basa-basi langsung kutarik tangannya menuju sungai di dekat sana.

Sensasi dingin langsung menyambar ke kaki kami berdua ketika aliran sungai memecah di kaki.

"Duduk disini." Perintahku sambil menunjuk satu tempat di pinggir sungai itu.

Kukeluarkan alat-alat yang sedari tadi ada di tas selempangku, pompa air dan kaca.

Aku menaruh kaca di sisi lain sungai, sinar matahari langsung terpantul mengikuti aliran sungai. Yang kedua, aku ambil pompa angin lalu mulai mengisinya dengan air sungai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Katanya heran. Aku tidak peduli dan hanya tersenyum padanya, "nantinya juga kau tau."

Semoga ini berhasil.

Kemudian kusemburkan air dari pompa yang ada. Butir-butir itu langsung saja menimpa sinar matahari, kemduain membentuk spektrum-spektrum warna-warni yang indah—pelangi.

Ia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku bisa melihat ia sesenggukan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kebahagiaan itu diciptakan. Bukan menunggu dengan sendirinya. Kebahagiaanku itu ada dalam diri setiap orang. Bukan bergantung pada hal lainnya." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali menjelaskan, "Sekarang, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menunggu hal yang sama sekali tidak kau sukai demi melihat sesuatu yang kau sukai. Kau hanya perlu terbuka untuk melihat sekelilingmu. Melihat kebahagiaan di sekitarmu."

Aku melihat ia menangis lagi, kami berdua membisu. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Terimakasih… Kau sudah membuatku sadar." Katanya sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya. Ia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum.

Melihat itu, aku ikut tersenyum. Dadaku mendadak bergetar hebat. Ada perasaan seolah-olah ketika melihat senyumnya, semua hal indah di dunia ini kalah akan kehadirannya. Keindahan yang melebihi seribu pohon sakura yang bermekaran serentak.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku gugup. Ingin sekali aku mengenal orang ini lebih dalam lagi.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya Kuroko. Kau?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, "Akashi Seijuurou."

Sepertinya kami resmi akan berteman.

Oh ya, ada satu barang lagi yang lupa kusebutkan.

Kukeluarkan sesuatu dari tasku dan menunjukkannya pada Kuroko.

"Itu teru-teru bozu, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Ku gantungkan boneka itu di pohon, kugambarkan wajahnya sedang tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya keheranan.

"Aku harap besok cerah." Kataku pelan.

Ia mungkin mendengar yang kuucapkan, lalu tersenyum lecil.

—Semoga, tak ada lagi hujan di matanya.

"Kuroko-kun."

"Ya?"

Dadaku sedikit berdetak dengan cepat, lidahku rasanya kaku ketika ingin mengatakan ini, "Besok… Mau kencan denganku?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Semoga gak ada typo-nya -_-") Langsung publish tanpa cek sana-sini. Wahaha.. *kick

Oh ya, bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan "For My…" sabar dulu ya, masih ragu antara mau di publish ato engga ;)

Dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^/


End file.
